1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic cash register (hereinafter referred to as ECR). More specifically, it relates to an ECR having the so-called capturing function of registering contents of transactions made through credit cards and through a price look-up function in external storages such as a floppy disc and a host computer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the spread of credit cards, added to recent ECRs are functions for performing transaction processing employing the credit cards. Some types of ECRs have the so-called price look-up function (PLU) for presetting data on prices of commodities in memories and simply inputting department codes thereby to read the price data corresponding to the department codes and register the same. Such ECRs include those having the capturing function and those having no capturing function.
In an ECR having the capturing function, data on credit transactions and those registered through the price look-up function are stored in external storages such as a floppy disc and a host computer, to be effectively used later on. Such capturing function can be set by a program. Therefore, the transaction data can be captured without condition if the capturing function is programmed, whereas no such capturing operation is performed if the capturing function is not programmed.
There is a requirement in some shops for capturing data on transaction processing performed only through certain types of credit cards. However, in the conventional ECR as hereinabove described, all of the transaction data are stored in the floppy disc and host computer in the case where the capturing function is programmed thereby wasting storage space, while even the minimum required transaction data cannot be captured in the case where no capturing function is programmed.